Harsh (Overexposed)
by minnnie.maria
Summary: Previously named "Overexposed, Never Again" AU fic about Captain Swan with harsh Gremma in the begging. Hook wont appear right away, but it's worth to wait. Just after her whole world turning around more than once and crashing down, someone comes along. Who can be this misterious man, that won't let out anything about his life? Who is behind this exquisite laughter?Please review(:
1. Introduction: Overexposed, Never Again

The world changes with love, because you are different, you change too, you change because you finally know who you are. You must know who you are so you can find who you love.

**I have made a few changes, and fixed the first paragraph that accidentally repeated itself in the middle of the story.**

* * *

Graham had walked away to put away the compress he used to heal Emma's wound. And has he turned back he found her; he found her starring him very seriously, but so beautiful that it could just stop his breath. And so it did, it stopped, letting him contemplate how beautiful she was. Graham just now realized that he always found Emma quite amazing; actually quite irresistible. So on that frozen moment he stared her, contemplating every part of Emma: her face, frozen in the moment; the lips, rigid almost like untouched in a long time and her curls falling into those beautiful white shoulders of her… Such an image lighted a beginning of a smile on this brave huntsman's face. But then his breath came back and so did reality but he just could not stop wondering what, in that moment, she'd be seeing in him that was so important… "What…" he asked, asked softly and slightly confused.

Emma smiled shyly, though it felt more of a sigh, and then she gain the courage that was missing all along, as she rose from the desk on Graham's way, walking slowly and hesitating, like a bride towards the altar. So, once they met Emma paused… glancing him, passionately as her breath was taking his away... and then, she finally kissed him.

They just gave in, and embraced each other on a soft and passionate kiss,as he grabbed her waist she hold on to him.

But all of a sudden a rush of feelings pushed Graham away from Emma; it was a rumble of memories that started to come into place. And then, it all made sense… he knew. Finally he could understand what was going on, what had happened to him…

But Emma could not understand what had happened to Graham, she didn't experience that beautiful moment of enlightening; she was scared fearing for him; "Graham…?"she called, "I remember…" he answered thrilled. But Graham wasn't just thrilled, he felt glorious in a way he had never felt before. It was like a light had lit up in him turning everything brighter, like he was born again. For the first time in so long he knew what he wanted and could feel it in his bones, it was a rapturous feeling: it was love, true love. And all because of Emma, she was the light in him that made him live again. Yes he knew what he wanted, he wanted her; he wanted Emma, he loved her. She was his heart, his love, his seek for what was missing, yet she seemed to be there all along but he hadn't found her until then… He hadn't found himself until he found his love. You can't find yourself until you've found your heart; your heart tells who you are and like the key to a volt, only the true one fits.

"Remember what…?" Emma asked confused and lost, she couldn't share that feeling of fullness, that amazing and thrilling sensation. ´

"Thank you", he said with his eyes shining like stars in the night and Emma just lost herself while contemplating them, completely mesmerized, smiling. She couldn't even rationalize why she was responsible for anything, because those eyes of him were so mesmerizing that they could keep her captive for hours, just contemplating them.

Then on this enchanting moment Graham leaned over Emma, both of them could hear the drum beats preceding what was yet to come… And when Graham hold her face she knew it was Love too. Love like she hadn't experienced in years and it felt thrilling and vibrating, having all of those emotions going through her body just at once. Everything was just perfect, she couldn't wait for that kiss anymore she needed love; she had waited far too long… So they leaned, more and more. And as their noses met and their lips were only an inch away, she just let herself go. She crushed down all the walls, giving in like never before. There were no more walls, just ruts grabbing on to the feelings, and it was so good to feel loved back!

She finally would have her happy ending, and all in such brief moments. But then, just as fast as that, Graham felt this extreme pain squeezing his heart in to dust and he just fell in to the ground grabbing his chest…

And almost as if it was physics Emma drooped towards Graham like gravity, grabbing him like a castaway holding on a float. "Graham!" she screamed in the hope that he would listen to her but with no effect, so she called him again and yet nothing; his breath was gone, he wasn't warm anymore, the pulse had vanished like there was no heart, he wasn't holding her on his arms anymore… Yet she kept holding him in the hope of nothing, crying and sobbing….

"Why, why…" she kept asking herself in her mind, but there was no answer. So Emma did what she only could and called the 911 asking for an ambulance "Sh…Sheriff… Graham is dead….he… he's dead here in the police station…"Emma just hung up the phone as she bursted into a river of tears, she could not believe those words had just come from her mouth. So she hold on to him for as long as she could until the firemen had to drag her away from him.

But he didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to recognize Graham was gone and had left her, she didn't want to be alone, to be left alone….So before they she left him, Emma grabbed him one last time… And out of madness, rubbing the border with belief, she kissed him in hopes of seeing his eyes open again, yet so close to believing and nothing… And suddenly Emma was violently pulled away from Graham, as she called Graham's name in the hope of nothing and bursted into tears once more.

Emma fought those unknown arms violently but with no effort… and then, she saw herself on the reflex of a window. But it couldn't be her that women on the reflex was a broken-hearted women, invaded by madness; wildly struggling in a fireman's arms, crying… She could see on the woman's face that she was hurt; she was full of ruts ripped from her heart, leaving it to bleed, she could see the scars on her, exposed… hurt over and over, a loner… Emma then recognized herself, but I wasn't Emma Swan the strong and confident women, she was changed because she loved, hurt because she had roots, insane because she let her guard down… Then Emma stopped fighting the fireman and calmly walked away into a corner, she wouldn't let her ever be the women in reflex again…

While Emma reflected disappointed at herself she saw, Graham being fit into a black bag, like garbage, some squirrel that crossed the road at the wrong time... Almost as he's life was meaningless enough to fit a bag, as he had to be hidden shamefully. But there was no shame in him, he did nothing wrong, nothing to be ashamed of, he did everything right, he was a good man; he made her believe even that for just a second… Emma couldn't look anymore, it was degrading, she could only hid on that corner, "I'm the one to be ashamed" she thought.

"Oh! Emma, dear, it's ok I'm here for you." said a heavenly voice, it was Mary Margaret's. But Emma didn't know how to response so she just fell into her friend's arms and started sobbing once more… Even though she controlled herself before, she couldn't resist the fatal touch of love; family that she never had, her weakness…"Oh honey, it's all going to be alright" said Mary Margaret constantly while hugging her friend in need, the only family she had.

As she comforted her friend, Mary Margaret couldn't stop feeling guilty for telling her to put down her walls, so she just what she knew and comforted her, as a mother to her child.

* * *

Calm, what is calm, what can it mean, what does it mean anyway? What's the definition of calm, is it to be passive, or just try not to worry? Am I supposed not to care, never to feel? Maybe the Beatles were right and we should just let it be… But we can't be calm forever, when is it enough, when is it too dangerous to be calm and we must rebel?... When should we stop letting it be?

Am I insane to worry, to cry, to freak?

**Please keep reviewing, it's very important to have your opinion. **

**The official first chapter is almost coming! How will Emma build her walls again? In every construction, there's always collateral damage... Is she able to close herself from love again, now that more than ever love is all over her life?**


	2. Chapter 1 Hurt

Love makes you smile, even that just for a second. And in just a second aswell it can all fade into nothing.

Your heart is ripped out from you, yet you keep living like a zombie. A meer corp just wondering around, with nowhere to go, falling into pieces, waiting for everything to end.

* * *

***At the Apartment***

Mary Margaret slowly closed the door as Emma silently sat on the couch, like she did all the way home, "Emma you know you can talk to me, don't you?" explained M. Margaret but Emma just answered with more cold silence. "Come on Emma, we're friends you can talk to me… Something happened between you and… Graham. I understand if you feel that silent is what you need right now, but people need to share because one day, somehow, you won't be able to contain all the pain… It will be far worst, you can cope with it in silent, its okay, but after, you should talk with someone. Maybe Archie, you know… Since you won't talk to me, Archie he… he'll never judge you. Neither will I but, maybe … Emma, this isn't easy for me either, I really want to help you but I just don't know how…" said Mary Margaret disparagingly, she didn't know how deal with all that. She couldn't remember of anyone dying, ever… Emma laughed, surprised, like she had just heard the craziest, thing ever, the biggest idiotic and impossible thing ever. "I'm not a crazy lunatic. I don't need professional help you know…" Emma answered still trying to hide her laugh.

"I'm fine… I had a tinny crush on man who died, a person that was close to me died. A person who I am used to seeing every day died. I'm devastated, the death of a close person to me means something, you know? I'm still trying to digest it. Damn it happened an hour ago! The fact that I might feel something for him and yet he's dead, is my amazing luck with man! As simple as that! Nothing happened between us, he was ill and only that." Emma explained every time angrier and louder, "HERE" Emma shouted "Here's what happened, he died Mary Margaret, and I'm sad. Just because I'm not jabbering about my feelings like you do, doesn't mean I need help! Stop trying to be a holly saint, helping everyone around! First you send my son after me, then get me out of jail, ask me to move in and now you want me to share?! And for what?!" Emma asked furious, "Well here's me sharing! I'm fine, you are the one who feel in love with a man in a coma, and then I was the one who told you to walk away because he had a wife! Not so goody goody after all, han? You are the one who loves to help, and believes in true love, yet you actually thought of being a man's mistress! You were the one that after a one night stand, gave your number to Doctor Whale, who previously was a complete jerk to you!" Emma yelled at Mary Margaret and then walked out of the apartment slamming the door, so hard that Mary Margaret actually feared for the wood weakened ceiling above her head.

Silent invaded the room once more and Mary Margaret just kept staring the doorway, frozen, thinking of everything Emma told her. She never wanted to help people just to be knowen for it; she just felt it was the right thing to do… But what about David Nolan, was Emma right? But she couldn't think, she was... shocked .The only thing MARY Margaret knew was that she had this feeling in her guts that kept calling her to help Emma, to comfort her, even protect her, she knew Emma was in danger.

After slamming the door Emma went down the stairs slowly, yet determined, walking loudly but yet, nowhere to go. Emma just knew she wanted out, out of everywhere, everyone. Her car, her lonely car was her direction, and then the plan was to drive. Drive towards nothing and no one, into the woods going round and round with her car, maybe until forever or just until the gas ran out. Yes, it seemed like a good idea.

So Emma took off with her car, going nowhere and everywhere. Driving, just driving; thinking in everything and everyone or maybe only Graham. It was harsh to admit she had feelings for him, he was dead. Dead, that word just made it all so sad. Emma parked the car on the roadside and left for a walk in the woods.

"He's dead, he really is dead." she thought, Emma still felt that tomorrow morning he'd be taking his lunch at Granny's an smiling like he only knew. Emma swallowed hard and kept walking towards nowhere.

And then suddenly, she remembered the moments that shared before he died. With all the anger Emma had completely forgot about them, she repressed into never remembering again. Into never hurting, but somehow she wasn't able to contain them, it was all still too fresh in her memory. But someday it wouldn't be too fresh; it would be old dusting in the back of her memories almost vanishing. One day Emma would forget all that and it would just Graham the man she fancied and was dating the mayor, yes why would she love him, miss him, if he could be with someone like Regina. The details didn't matter she just wanted to forget and forget the pain. She would, she needed too, she wanted.

But right now, as harder as she tried to convince herself otherwise the truth was that she loved him, he made her sparkle, feel alive and now she was as alive as zombie. It was like she died painfully and yet someone was forcing her to keep living and feeling all the pain, in a twisted way! She wasn't dying; she was already dead but was being forced to live. Graham died and took her heart with him, she was living heartless.

Graham wasn't just dead, and she just had a crush on him. They kissed, they shared a moment, she embraced him, she loved… But how could she have loved him, if they didn't even knew each other that well? She couldn't understand, it was an attraction and then, she felt love? How did it happen? She felt so devastated when Graham died; she thought that finally after everything she had been through, that there might be a happy ending wanting for her after all. But there wasn't and she felt that there would never be one for her; everyone would just keep leaving her. Emma kicked a rock as hard as she tried to contain her tears, she just wanted to break something and yell at the world!

Why her, couldn't she just be in one of those happy couples, maybe she just wasn't cut out for love. It was harsh to admitted, but it wasn't the first time that Emma thought of that. She wanted to believe that just like in a movie someone would make her see otherwise, but she knew it wouldn't. There was no one waiting for her, she was just meant to be loveless. Well, there was Henry, he was the only person who didn't give up on her, he actually went after her. Unlike her, she gave up on him, she did like everyone else and it made Emma so mad at herself…

But anyway, she knew that she wasn't made for romance, not like family love had been always with her. Henry was the only one for her, he was her true love and she wanted to feel like it was enough for her but it wasn't. Emma just wanted for once to believe in love, romance, to have someone to hold her that wouldn't disappoint her; someone that would stay… Grandparents for Henry, damn not even that she could give Henry! And she kicked the ground, mad at herself everyone kept giving up on her and it reflected on Henry, he had no father, no grandparents.

It was like the world was cheering for her to be left alone over and over. And Graham, right before they kissed he had a heart attack! Oh far could it go? She loved, they gave in, they were enchanted and then he went away. Graham at least didn't chose to leave her; he had nothing to do with her fortune, yet he's just taken away. She couldn't stay made at him, only miss him, feel him, cry. And on that moment a timid tear went slowly down her face, her face that Graham had just hold hours ago; when he was still warm, breathing right before he died. And after that tear a thousand more shameless tears came down the same road. She just loved Graham so much, and missed him like he was her own heart, well he did took it with him… How could she continue and carry on, her life, if there had only been few hours? It was like at any moment she could vanish and fade into a million tears.

She could be anywhere, thinking of anything that her thought would always go back to him. She loved him, it was as plain as that but it felt far more complicated.

She just wanted to forget that night, it was so degrading to see Graham being take away like that. She had almost forgot about the women in the window, the women she didn't ever wanted to be, the exposed women, overexposed. Maybe love should get out of her life once and for all and since Henry was the only exception...

* * *

We could just seat down and ask why until forever but there would never be an answer, an answer that we want. Maybe we don't want the truth, and we only want to hear that what we truly desire is actually true. "Why" is a wonderful question with no answers, or if there are any, they're bitter and can kill us with the reality of it's nature. Reality it's our inner demon that hades us, the one that we don't allow ourselves to see, because we're too afraid of facing the truth. Our mirror, our reality is a shameful place that disappoints us every time we look though it.

**How will Emma shut herself down from love? And *SPOILER ALERT* this might be starting to become an AU, how would you feel about it?**

**Thank you for all the feedback! Keep reviewing it's very helpful to know your opinion and any critic you might have. Because I want to improve it as best I can.**

**Also, I'm still looking for a cover image, because the one that I'm currently using is just temporary. So if interested please send me a private message.**


	3. Chapter 2 Running

**Sorry that it took me so long to post the new chapter, but I'm trying to compensate with posting another one soon. And from now on I am trying to publish a new chapter on week basis, because school just started.**

**I have also change the title to Harsh (Overexposed). Please write reviews, specially if you find anything wrong, your opinion is extremely helpful. ****_Enjoy :)_**

I'm here for you, like you're here for me

You might just not know it yet

And neither do I

But we are the same

We are for each other, even if you don't see it

Made from the same

Afraid of the same

I am just like you, and I won't hesitate a second to hold you on my arms

* * *

Emma sighted and sat down on a rock trying to figure everything out. She couldn't be in such a fragile situation ;she would never allow herself to depend so much on another person, even if for just a few moments… a tear slipped through her pale and soft face, it hurt that she only had such brief moments with Graham. Why couldn't he have stayed longer? Emma got up and kicked the ground, raising the dust like a sand storm. It would be hard but she couldn't be exposed like this ever again, not now that Henry needed her the most, not when Regina was so disturbed.

Henry, how would he react? It could only be her to break the news to him, nobody else. That reminded her, that she had to leave. She had to leave the woods so she could be there for her son, like nobody did for her, but Emma didn't want to go. She wanted to stay forever lost in her thoughts, wandering and planning. But time would keep passing by, time waits for no one so Emma had to go and not to lose her chance of consoling her son, _my son_, her only light now. Would Henry be her only light forever? Probably, no: definitely. Emma was never again let anyone into her and hurt her, the only person she would let in would be Henry; no one else.

Emma got up looking around looking for the way back. It was then that she realized that she had no idea of where she was. Every cursing word went through her mind in a matter of seconds.

So she kicked the rock that she had sat on just moments ago, but just as her foot met the harsh and cold rock a shiver of pain rushed up her foot and leg.

"Damn!" Emma yelled, it was ridiculous, she couldn't believe it anymore. It was like someone was joking with her, right in front of her face! Like someone was just planning and controlling her life,_ damn they must be having fun!_ she thought. This thought of someone purposely trying to couldn't leave her head, as much as she tried to ignore it and shake it to the back of her mind.

So Emma tired, set on the ground holding to her foot like a child, furious and mad, trying to figure it out or at least forget.

And in the quiet silence a loud laugh was heard, but it wasn't hers it was someone else's. For a moment Emma thought it could be Graham's, but then a tall and slender figure revealed itself from behind a tree. Emma defensively lift herself from the ground in a second.

"Love you don't need to be scared, a gentleman never hurts a lady. Specially such a beautiful one" the man said playfully with a smirk pouring out of his lips as he walked away from the shadows.

As he kept walking with the moonlight facing him, his features started to reveal themselves to Emma, and she and she wasn't able to stop small sigh from slipping of her pink lips. He was a tall, with dangerous blue eyes like the angry sea on a storm, is hair was dark like a mystery following to his beard and handsomely matching with his heavy leather clothing.

Emma was quite mesmerized in the mystery involving his body and soul, but the man didn't stop, he kept walking smoothly. He carried himself with elegance like a panther on a hunt, gracefully and yet determined and virile. This mysterious man knew the effect he caused on people, he was well aware of the beauty that carried, maybe too well and Emma could tell. He let out a small smile as he reached for her jaw line with his thumb, tucking her hair into her ear and catching hold of her chin.

Emma shivered and step back quickly, shaking her head from his hypnotizing gaze. The man's hold of her face remembered Emma how Graham hold her just briefly ago, so she tried to keep in the tears of the harsh memories with a gulp. The man's smile increased in curiosity.

"Who are you!" Emma asked, more as a statement to the fact that he was unknown to her then actually wanting to know who he was, as she tried to distract herself from the painful memories.

"Sorry, where are my manners? We haven't been formerly introduced, but I don't let out my name just like that. Let's just say that I am Richard! And you beautiful, what's the name of that charming face?" the man said amused.

Emma's eyebrows rose in confusion but she wasn't going to be on the dark anymore, she didn't want to. Emma actually hated the idea of being lost in the dark, ignorant and lost with no idea of what was going on.

"Jule, that's my name." she stated, getting in the game, allowing "Richard" to let out another laugh.

Then Emma, gaining her confidence back, started to walk around the tall man, observing him, trying to figure out who he was.

"Lovely name, but you know being stared at isn't really one of my biggest turn on's. You know?" he tried to explain, but Emma didn't care much for his words. "What are you doing here in the late of the night, Richard?" she asked, calling his name ironically. The man was definitely amused by Emma's attitude.

"Well that is a very nice question, but I don't give in information like that. I need to get something in return, like why are you here?" "Richard" demand as he played his move wandering what would her next one be.

She sighed again, "I'm came down here to clear my mind." She said sharply.

"Yeah, I could tell. And so did the rock." he said letting out a smirk and kept talking extremely amused "Okay, well I am here also to clear my mind you know. The sea really calms me down, it suits me. It's breeze is challenging and accelerating. And then, I heard a yell from a lady attacking a rock in trouble" he finally explain laughing again

"What? We are in the middle of the woods!" Emma asked confused as never. "The thing is, love, we are just five minutes away from Storybrooke's harbour. I'm surprised that such an observing person like you didn't notice this enchanting breeze." the man said laughing.

Emma was disappointed, she had been so focused on Graham that she didn't' even notice the , she probably parked her car not far from the harbour, since the forest went down through all of Storybrooke. Everything is so alike and similar and new to her in this town and the residents are the weirdest she had ever seen; Graham crossed her mind and she gulped, guilty for forgetting him in all of this mess.

"Are you okay, love?" the man asked loosing his smile as he realise of Emma's worried look.

"No, I mean yes... I just remembered there is something do." Emma said quickly as she turned back as she remembered of Henry, leaving the mysterious man alone to himself.

Killian turned around and stated walking in the opposite direction with both hands on his pockets, wondering of this not so mysterious girl. He let out a chuckle thinking of her attitude and the way she ran from him.

* * *

You can run away as fast as you can but I will always find you.

I will meet you

By chance or not

I will be there to run into you, to meet you

You can run as long as you can

But I will always chuckle in the thoughts of you

You can run but you can't hide

And even if you do

I will always find you...

_**Who the hell was he? He was just so... Emma focus you need to find Henry... Henry, Graham he. Damn it! He just...died and this guy...**_** Emma stops at thought of Graham, but she can't waste any time. She keeps running.**

**Time waits for no one.**

**Time keeps going, fast and never looking back. No regrets, waiting for no one. A lonely wolf, running in the wild. And if you don't catch on, you might just lose your chance.**


End file.
